Amelia and The Doctor
by Pennan Inque
Summary: 17 year old Amelia Smith wants a life of adventure and she gets it. One day she get's grabbed by a man with- black wings? She manages to break away only to bump into another strange man. This one has a blue box and brings her with him. But why her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Another story by me (DUH). As you have probably read, this is a Doctor Who fic. Tonight is the new/last of the 6**__**th**__** season and to commemorate, I'm posting a fanfiction I wrote about a new Doctor on the way to Boston. It's still the rough copy, so feel free to point out flaws. **_

_**I made a new regeneration because I wanted a more attractive Doctor. Don't hurt me! I love Matt Smith, but he's not that cute. Give it a read anyway, you may like my Doctor. **_

"What does Amelia Pond have that I don't?"

Amelia Smith was a seventeen year old whovian. She loved to watch Doctor Who. Her favorite Doctor was David Tennant, the tenth regeneration. She was crushed when he left the show and was replaced with Matt Smith. It wasn't like Matt was a bad Doctor, she just wasn't used to him yet.

"Why can't The Doctor come and take me away to battle aliens in the TARDIS? I'm brave! I'm lovable!" Amelia groaned.

"What does it takes to get the attention of aliens anyway?" she pondered.

Amelia groaned again. Her life was extremely dull. She longed for excitement; and maybe some romance with The Doctor was well.

"It's not fair. The Doctor can't be with anyone. He's always alone…but we can't be together- he's not real… he'd think I was too young for him anyway." She sighed.

"Oh well. Maybe I can drown my over reactive sorrows in a Frosty. " She said as she got up and grabbed her car keys. "Mom! I'm going Dairy Queen for a sec!"

"Drop by the pharmacy while you're out sweetie!" Her mother called back. "You need to renew you're prescription."

Amelia moaned. She had only recently been diagnosed with crohns disease and had to take medications to dull the pain that shot through her abdomen every ten minutes. The medication was a nuisance as well. Who wanted to take pills every day for the rest of their life?

She opened the front door and made her way over to her car, a second-hand Ford that wasn't aesthetically pleasing, but got her to where she needed to go. As she was unlocking the vehicle, an arm wrapped around her waist, grabbing her from behind. A hand covered her mouth and kept her from screaming.

"Come quietly." A man hissed.

The body she was pressed against was firm and muscular. She struggled with the assailant, trying to break the grasp he had on her but he was too strong. It seemed pointless to struggle but she did so anyway. Whoever had her then began dragging her effortlessly, pulling her toward a large black van. Scared and frustrated, Amelia struggled even more until she felt a strange sensation. Her body tingled all over and emitted a gold glow. Then suddenly with a bright flash, her attacker was thrown off and was knocked unconscious.

Stunned, Amelia merely stood frozen. What the hell was that?

She heard a groan and turned to face her attacker. She had been right when she thought it was a man that had grabbed her. What she hadn't known was the fact that the attacker had a large black pair of wings sticking out of his back. Shocked, she stared blankly at him, her brain furiously trying to piece things together until he stirred again. Startled and certainly too smart to stay and wait for him to fully regain consciousness, Amelia turned on her heel and ran.

She ran and ran and ran until she rammed into someone. Before she could fall backwards, strong hands held her upper arms, keeping her steady.

"Whoa! Careful!"

Amelia looked up and would've lost her breath if it hadn't already been lost from her running. The stranger she had bumped into was a young man around twenty or so. His hair was dark and hung around his bright green eyes.

"What's your hurry?" He asked, flashing a dazzling smile.

"I-I was just attacked." She said breathlessly.

"Was it a man with black wings?" He asked seriously. Dumbfounded that he knew, Amelia merely nodded. He looked concerned. "You alright?"

"I-I think so. Just a little shaken up."

"How'd you get away?" He asked, taking her wrist gently as he started walking the way he had come.

Amelia didn't know what to say. Would he think she was a nut-job if she told him what had happened? "You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, I don't know." He said. "You'd be surprised."

"Well," she began. "I started to glow. And my body was tingling. Then there was a flash of light, and the guy went flying."

The man stopped. "Really…" he looked down and held her gaze, peering deep into her eyes, searching.

After a while, a bright smile graced his lips. He grabbed her hand cheerfully. "Come with me."

_**Who was the man with the wings? What did he want with Amelia? Who is the man who she bumped into? Where is he taking her? Will I ever get a life and stop writing about fictional relationships between me and characters I love? I doubt it.**_

_**Let me know what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2

She followed the man as they ran down the streets. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Finally, they reached a park where a blue box stood. A blue police box.

Amelia looked on in awe. A blue police box from the '60s stood in front of her. It looked identical to-

"The TARDIS?" Amelia gasped.

The man looked at her. "You know her name?"

She slowly made her way toward it, feeling the whole thing was a dream. She reached toward the handle and opened the door. She nearly fainted as she stepped in. The inside was bigger than the outside.

She ran her hand over the railings and odd pillars, soaking it all in. The man came up behind her and she twirled to face him.

"You're the Doctor aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

The man looked confused. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

With a squeal, Amelia threw her arms around him. She was hugging a Time Lord. She was hugging the Doctor.

She let go and skipped around the TARDIS control center. "I can't believe this! I'm in the TARDIS. _The _TARDIS! And I'm here with the Doctor! Oh my gosh!"

She found her way back to the Doctor and looked straight into his face. "What happened to you? You were supposed to be Matt Smith for another year at least."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "'Matt Smith'?"

"Ya." She said. "Weird haircut, in love with bow ties and fezzes, has a kinda vampire look; not a very good 'Doctor' aura if you ask me."

"Oh!" The Doctor said, recognizing the description. "I regenerated since then. At least twice."

"Really?" Amelia asked incredulously. "What happened?"

"Flek, Pinotons and another Dalek invation- you know, as many times as I try, I can never fully rid my life of those terrible Daleks!"

"I know what you mean. It's like, just when the day is saved and you think it's all over, somehow they come back."

"Tell me," The Doctor said, intrigued. "How do you know so much about me?"

Amelia blinked. "You've got to be kidding me. You're on TV, like every weekday."

"That's impossible. I would've noticed human technology around me."

"Then you need glasses because Monday to Thursday at 9pm and Monday to Friday at noon there you are on the space channel."

The Doctor was silent. The expression on his young face could only be one of a man in thought. Finally, his face light up and he asked, "Can anyone else see me? Has anyone you know ever talked about my travels?"

Amelia frowned. "Now that you mention it, whenever I talk about an episode of Doctor Who, everyone looks at me like I'm insane."

The Doctor's brilliant smile flashed again as he exclaimed, "Ha! There you go! Proof! Oh, this is BRILLIANT!" He walked in a circle around Amelia, beaming wildly. "I had my suspicions about you right away, but I had to be certain and now I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" Amelia asked.

"That you, Amelia Smith, are a Time Lord! Ha! This is _BRILLIANT_!" He pulled her toward the consol and pressed buttons. "Where should we go first? It doesn't really matter does it? Just as long as we're together! Another Time Lord! HA!"

"Wait a second." Amelia said, confused.

"Maybe to Barcelona! Or we could go to the year 1874, beautiful weather there right now, or maybe-"

"Doctor!" Amelia yelled exasperated.

"Amelia!" The Doctor cried happily as he grabbed her hands.

"There has to have been some sort of misunderstanding." She said. "I can't be a Time Lord. I'm human. Both my parents are human. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible!" He grinned. "I can see it in your eyes Amelia. You have a Time Lords' eyes."

"But I _can't_!"

"Come here." He said as he pulled her over to some chairs. "Sit down and I'll explain. Now, you were born of humans, but you also were born of Time Lords."

"But how is that possible?"

"Don't interrupt and you'll find out. Now, where was I…. oh yes! You were born by your human parents, however, your DNA is not 100% human. In fact, you're not even 50% human. A long time ago, the Time Lords decided to experiment with DNA of Time Lords and other species. They wanted to make the ultimate race. Giving the being Time Lord DNA primarily since, in all honesty, we are the most superior race- however that's not to say we are perfect.

"Anyway, their experiment was a success, yet before they could replicate the result, there was a negative reaction in the lab and an explosion caused the DNA to get scattered throughout time and space. The DNA infused itself into you when you were developing, giving you the traits of other aliens besides your already human DNA. You are primarily a human and Time Lord Hybrid with a million other alien characteristics thrown in."

Amelia sat in silence, completely shocked and overwhelmed. "It can't be."

"You're eyes, your Time Lord eyes, they change colour don't they?" The Doctor prodded.

"It's not unheard of to have your eyes change colour." She countered.

"Alright then," he said, trying a different approach, "You were recently diagnosed with crohns weren't you? Almost right after your seventeenth birthday?"

"Ya… how'd you know?"

"A Time Lord's powers start to show around their seventeenth year of their first form. You don't have 'crohns', you're just not used to your powers yet. It takes a while before you can handle it without the pain."

"But…"

"Oh _come on!_ It's so clear!" He groaned. "You used your powers on a Fallen only a few minutes ago! The glowing and flash of light was what is called a core flare. You're new, uncontrolled powers reacted to your emotional turmoil."

"This is impossible…" Amelia muttered quietly.

"Oh for the love of-!" The Doctor yelled exasperated. He went up to Amelia, gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips. A blast of energy surged through her and she started to glow gold again. She waited for the flash of light, but it never came. Instead, the glow was joined by another. It was coming from The Doctor.

The Doctor pulled away slowly and the light faded. He was grinning madly at the blushing girl his hands held onto. "That is a core reaction. When two Time Lords come into contact, their energies flare."

"You just kissed me." Amelia bluntly stated.

The Doctor subconsciously licked his lips, smirking. "Yes, I did."

"And our energies reacted to each others."

"Yes." The Doctor's face lit up.

"I…." Amelia started, unsure. "I'm a Time Lord."

"Yes." He couldn't hold back the huge smile on his face.

"I'm a Time Lord." She said boldly.

"Yes." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh my land! I'm a Time Lord!" Amelia yelled.

"Yes!" The Doctor cried as he happily picked the girl up and twirled her around.

They both were laughing even when he set her down. "Now then," The Doctor grinned. "Where would you like to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh…"

"Come on! Just think of a time, a planet, whatever you want!"

"Well…"

"There's 3076! Pocket dwarf stars have just started to be sold there. Oh, there's Scotia as well. You'd like Scotia, full of waterfalls and dragons; what d'ya say?"

"It all sounds so wonderful Doctor, it's just…"

The Doctor's face fell. "You don't want to travel with me."

"No!" Amelia said hurriedly, "I want to go with you! My goodness how I want to go with you, it's just that there are still some things that I don't understand."

A look of relief overcame the young man's face. "Well that easily remedied." He leaned on one of the odd pillars. "What's confusing you?"

"Well," she began. "I was attacked right? And the guy had black wings on his back."

"And you were wondering what it was?" The Doctor asked.

Amelia nodded. "Ya."

"That was a creature called a Fallen. Fallens are angels that have been kicked out of heaven. Their wings turn black to signify their pure souls have been dirtied with sin. I came here because I had heard that there was one sneaking around Earth somewhere." He explained calmly.

"But why did it attack me?" Amelia asked, worried.

The Doctor looked sympathetic. "I think it sensed your powers. It wanted to use your abilities to fulfill its desires."

Amelia stood quietly looking at the floor.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me. We'll leave soon and the Fallen can't follow."

"Alright." She said quietly.

The Doctor walked over and grabbed her hand gently. "I promise Amelia, I won't let anything happen to you." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. The Doctor grinned. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to know?"

She nodded. "How come I can see your travels on the TV, and others can't?"

"That'd be the work of the TARDIS!" He patted the control center cheerfully. "It picked up on my yearning for another Time Lord and sent signals out to the only other surviving Time Lord; you!"

"You must have been so lonely." Amelia said sadly. "Thinking you were the only one left."

"I was." The Doctor admitted. "But now I found you and you're willing to travel with me!" His dazzling smile flashed and he squeezed her hand. "Really Amelia, I'm _so_ happy I found you."

Amelia gave him her own heart melting smile. "I'm happy you did too. This is going to be 'brilliant!'"

"Yes, it will be!" The Doctor grinned as he worked the TARDIS controls. "Now, where to?"

"Oh, I don't know." Amelia said. "You know all the good places, you decide."

The Doctor smirked. "Right then! I know just the place!"

He worked more levers and the familiar whirring of the TARDIS echoed as they left Earth. Amelia held onto the edges of the control panel, her mouth open in wonder, surprise and joy.

When the humming ended, Amelia walked toward the door. She curiously stared eagerly until The Doctor smiled and said. "Go on."

Amelia beamed, pulled open the door and stepped outside.

All around were pillars of shining sapphire stone forming tall buildings. Everything around was sapphire, the ground, the roads and just plain rocks. The sky reflected the spectacular blue.

Amelia couldn't believe her eyes. "Midnight." She gaped as The Doctor appeared at her side.

"How'd you know its name?" The Doctor asked.

Amelia sent him a cheeky smile. "TV"

The Doctor returned the smile. "Time Lord and TARDIS, not TV" he reminded.

"Ya, well either way, you came here a while ago when you were traveling with Donna… but how can we breathe? I thought he atmosphere vaporized people."

"This is Midnight in the future. Here, the atmosphere had been stabilized. We can breathe and walk freely."

"It's so beautiful." She smiled brilliantly. The Doctor stood and stared at her, a warm grin on his own face.

Amelia caught him staring. "What?"

The Doctor's eyes owled. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me." She smirked.

A blush fell over The Doctor's face. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!" The Doctor cried.

Amelia decided to let the embarrassed Doctor win and said. "Alright."

"I wasn't staring." He insisted.

"Mmm hmm."

"I don't stare."

"Okay."

They walked toward the sapphire city, The Doctor thinking quietly to himself all the while and mumbling "What's wrong with me" and "I don't stare."

Soon, there were at the entrance of the city, but there was a problem.

"Doctor," Amelia said, trying to get the attention of the pensive man. "There's no one here."

The Doctor's head snapped up and he looked around. "Well, that's not right. This city is supposed to be full! People walking on the sidewalks, coming and going from buildings… there isn't a single shuttle in the sky."

"It's a complete ghost town."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's a little update to keep you satisfied. We're catching up to what I've already had written though… updates may be coming slower. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! I APPRECIATE IT!**_

"We need to find out what's going on here." He said seriously.

"Maybe there's a log or something somewhere." Amelia suggested. "Does the city have any important buildings? Like a control center or parliament?"

"Twilight Mansion!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The emperor would've recorded the events to the universal grid!" He grabbed Amelia's face and beamed. "You, Amelia Smith, are brilliant!"

She smiled. "94 school average."

"Impressive for a young Time Lord." He smiled. "Rest assured, you're going to be a genius when you get your full powers."

Huge grins on both of their faces, The Doctor pulled Amelia through the beautiful city. They passed building after crystal building until they came to the tallest and most magnificent one yet. It was huge. The Doctor dropped her hand and inspected a little sapphire keypad by what she thought was the entrance. Nothing he did worked, so he brought out his sonic screwdriver and directed it at the device. The screwdriver lit up and buzzed.

The Doctor stepped back and to her surprise, the "door" erupted in a shower of smaller pieces of sapphire and rested in a pile by their feet.

"Brilliant isn't it? The sapphire atoms separate to form the smaller crystals to let people through. Come on." He led the way through the now empty doorway, and Amelia slowly followed, still gazing curiously at the pile of gem stones. Once she was inside, the shrapnel jumped back to life and reformed the sapphire door, making Amelia emit a surprised cry.

"Yea, I forgot to mention the reforming… sorry about that. Anyway, onwards! The emperor would have resided in the master chamber. This way!"

The Doctor led the way to an elevator. He didn't bother pressing the "up" button and merely soniced the door, dissolving it into sapphires like the one before. The two stepped inside and the gems pieced themselves back together, sealing the Time Lords into the confined space. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the button panel and activated it. After a short buzzing from the device, the elevator dinged and jolted upwards, jostling the two inside. Amelia stumbled, losing her balance until the Doctor caught her, keeping her from falling with a hand on her waist.

"Thanks." She said as the Doctor pulled her upright, light blushes on their cheeks.

The elevator dinged and the door crumbled, allowing the two out. They exited and the gems leaped back into place, sealing them in the large room they arrived at. They walked around, examining the vast chamber. The whole room was smooth with solid blocks of sapphire that reflected the light that streamed in from the large window. There was little furniture, only a few chairs here and there as well as a table. The Doctor strode over to a large space on the far wall that was covered with screens and buttons.

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The control panel! Amelia, come here."

The teenaged Time Lord obeyed and came to stop by the Doctor's side. The man gestured to the large area. "This is practically the main center of the building security and communications wise." He said. "The emperor needs complete protection and means of communicating with other rulers and dignitaries. If something ever happened, he would record it here. Now," he said as he powered up the consol and began pressing buttons. "Let's see if we can find a distress file."

As the Doctor searched the records, Amelia explored the room, examining the flawless sapphire room. She ran her fingers on the walls and walked the perimeter until she came to rest at the window. She gazed out at the breathtaking view. They were at, what she guessed to be, the highest point of Midnight. She could see for miles.

_Thump_

A strange, quiet noise that was barely audible came from the other side of the room. Amelia turned toward the direction of the sound but saw nothing immediate besides a door that she had not noticed before. It was placed higher up on the wall with a smooth set of stairs leading up to it. She glanced at the Doctor but he was still looking through the consol and didn't seem to have heard anything.

_Thump, thump_

Curiosity overcame the girl and she inched her way toward the door. Each step she took made a gentle _pat_ on the floor as if she were walking on marble. She arrived at the small stairs and slowly ascended. She took quick peeks at the Doctor, wondering if she should catch his attention before proceeding but he looked too preoccupied.

She came to the last stair and stood in front of the door. The button she assumed would open make the sapphire collapse to the floor was lit unlike the others. Did that mean the power was on and that she didn't need a sonic screwdriver to enter the next room? Her index finger hovered next to the switch in hesitation. She didn't know what could be behind the door. It could be a hungry alien waiting to gobble her up, cybermen or maybe the room was filled with poisonous gas.

Yet something had made the noise. It might have been someone in danger. Her finger neared the button, growing closer, closer, until it was a mere centimeter away when-

"Aha! I've found it!"

Amelia yanked her hand away and rushed to the Doctor.

"The little bugger was hiding deep in the mainframe." The Doctor said. "I had to go through two firewalls and antiviruses to get to it. Though it wasn't too hard when you have a sonic screwdriver!" He smiled, spinning said device with his fingers.

"Will I ever get a sonic screwdriver?" Amelia wondered out loud.

"Of course!" The Doctor said. "Once we're done here, I'll show you how to make one of your own!" He beamed.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Naturally! Now, shall we find out what happened here?" The Doctor said, pointing to the screen imbedded in the wall. Amelia nodded eagerly, still excited about the prospect of having her own sonic device.

The Doctor tapped on the keyboard a few times before a video popped up on the consol. A man with pale blue skin, large eyes and pointed ears that were long enough to wrap around his head appeared, a fearful expression on his face.

"_This is the Emperor's Log, the fourth day of Gensburg in the year four-thousand-ninety-eight. We have been invaded. The fallen entered our atmosphere earlier today and began a relentless attack." _The Emperor said. The Doctor frowned as he watched and Amelia hugged her arms in unease at the mention of the Fallen. "_We tried to make peace but they refused our offers, claiming that Midnight would be an ideal planet for their takeover. _

"_The lower cities were overpowered almost immediately but under my authority, the higher fought for our survival. These armies are failing quickly and Midnight will most likely be taken by the Fallen. Even now they are making their way through Twilight Mansion. I fear we will not win this fight."_

The two Time Lords heard the tinkling of sapphires falling to the floor and saw a man with black wings approach the Emperor on the video. The Doctor turned off the recording just as the Fallen's sword collided with the frantic leader's chest.

_**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Update! WHEE! **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm not going to make excuses, people are busy. **_

_**So we're catching up to where I've written pretty quickly and updates will be less frequent, but I hope you keep reading the chapters when I put them up. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The two stood in silence, both pairs of Time Lord eyes still staring at the screen in quiet horror. What they had seen replayed in their brains. All the inhabitants of Twilight had been slaughtered and their world had been taken by Fallen. The same question ran through their minds but neither of them voiced their concern until Amelia couldn't take it anymore.

"Doctor, if the Fallen took over Midnight for a base of an invasion, where were they invading?"

Nothing.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor remained mute, hesitating before speaking until he suddenly muttered, "Heaven."

"Huh?"

"Heaven. For all eternity, ever since Lucifer was exiled, the Fallen have always schemed to invade Heaven and exact their revenge. With all of Midnight's natural power, it would be a perfect base of operations."

"Natural power?" Amelia asked.

"You don't think this planet is solely hunks of sapphire do you? The core is gamma energy and it leaks out into the gems."

"I don't understand." The girl said.

"The doors. The doors explode in a shower of little sapphires. That's because the gamma energy flows through them and allows the atoms to separate."

"But I thought that's what the buttons did."

"No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled, slightly frustrated. "The power grid of the town keeps the energy in the gems inactive. The buttons release it and the atoms detach."

"Okay," Amelia said tentatively. "So the Fallen can harvest the energy? What would they use it for? And where are they now?"

"I'm not sure. The invasion could've happened a while ago- all the Fallen could have lost the war and died. Just having gamma energy at your disposal doesn't necessarily mean you can successfully conquer Heaven."

"Don't kid yourself Doctor!"

The voice didn't belong to the Doctor nor did it come from his direction. The two whirled around to see a figure standing outside the door that Amelia had heard the thumps come from. He stood on the glistening stairs, smirking down at the other Time Lords.

The Doctor stared incredulously, his jaw practically on the floor. "You!"

The Master smiled. "Me."

"This isn't possible!" The Doctor cried.

Amelia stared in shock, sharing in the Doctor's alarm. "You're supposed to be dead!"

The Master held out his arms in a gesture to his being. He was still in his last body- he hadn't regenerated. "And yet here I stand."

"How?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, I'm _overjoyed_ to see you too Doctor. I've been fine, thanks for asking. Haven't run into you 'til just now so things have been rosy."

"How are you alive?" The Doctor repeated.

"I don't think my existence is really all that important right now." The Master said, slowly descending the stairs. "I was keeping to myself, minding my own business when I heard the whirring of your poor TARDIS- really Doctor, you should learn how to fly her without the emergency brakes- along with another voice. I decided to see what the commotion was about and saw _this_ beautiful creature." He gestured to Amelia. "Where did you find her Doctor? She's exquisite."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked before she could stop herself. "I'm not pretty. I'm average at best."

"That's not at all true, darling girl." The man said sincerely. "You are a _Time Lord_. A _female Time Lord._ You are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy."

"How did you know?"

"How could I not? Unlike the Doctor here, I can spot a fellow Time Lord a star system away. You simply _radiate_ power and intoxicating magnificence. My _God,_ you are spectacular!"

The Doctor scowled. "Stop it Master."

"Why should I?" The Master said. "You're thinking everything I am."

"That's true, and because I am, I'm telling you to stop. You can't use her."

"What?" Amelia asked, confused. "Use me for what?"

The men ignored her.

"She's the answer to our problem! _Our problem_ Doctor! We both benefit from it, not just me." The Master said.

"We have dealt with our _problem_ for centuries. _If_ it happens at all, it can wait."

"I'm through with waiting! You are too!"

"You didn't seem to care about waiting –or anything for that matter- when you killed yourself rather than stay with me." The Doctor said bitterly.

"This is different." Said the Master. "We had a history, you had just destroyed my plans. She has done nothing wrong to me. I'd be happy to have her."

"You can't."

"Oh really?" The Master challenged. "Let's test that, shall we?" He snapped his fingers loudly and the sound reverberated off the sapphire walls, echoing in the room dramatically. All of a sudden, before the Doctor could move or even think, A cloud of smoke engulfed Amelia and she disappeared. As the Doctor began to panic, another cloud began forming in front of the Master and the girl reappeared in his arms. Too stunned to struggle, she merely stood there as the Master smirked at the Doctor.

_**Dun dun dunnnnn! **_

_**Like I said, updates will be less frequent, but you know what motivates people to write? REVIEWS!**_

_**No joke. Review if you want the next chapter up.**_


End file.
